Dark Side of Nine
by The Green eyed pixie
Summary: sasuke goes to a party and stumbles across someone who will inject some excitement into his life. AU! Rated M for later chapters


**Dark Side of Nine.**

**Chapter One **

" Come on Sasuke!" Yelled a brunette from the bottom of the stairs.

Kiba looked at his watch, they only had fifteen minutes until the taxi would turn up.

"Kiba, keep your markings on." Came a muffled voice, somewhere above the brunettes' head. " I'm going as fast as I can. Oh, and thanks for letting me get ready at yours."

" It's alright dude," replied Kiba. "Jeez you take longer to get ready than Hinata does."

A car horn could be heard from outside. Kiba opened the front door; it was the taxi.

"DUDE! The taxi's here." Came an exasperated yell from downstairs.

Sasuke heard him, looking in the floor length mirror, he scrutinised his appearance.

He wore black fitted jeans that sat low on his hips; a black short-sleeved button down shirt and a long sleeved red t-shirt underneath. His hair was in his usual everyday style. He put a hair band around his wrist and pushed a piece of hair behind his ear. The light overhead made the three silver rings in his ear glint. And finally, as a finishing touch, a little bit of black eyeliner to make his already dark onyx eyes even more tempting.

"Dude, I swear! If you don't get your tail down here now, I'm leaving without you!" screamed Kiba.

Grabbing his wallet and an overnight bag. He ran out of the room and down the stairs to his brunette friend.

" Okay. I'm here lets go." Said Sasuke.

Once in the taxi; the driver started the engine it roused with a metallic purr.

Sasuke watched as Kiba's house faded into the darkness. He caught his reflection in the window. He didn't really like the way he looked, it reminded him too painfully of his father, but to everyone else he was a heartthrob and that really grated on him.

"I wonder whose coming tonight?" said Kiba, cutting right into Sasukes thoughts.

"Well," started Sasuke. " Us, Sakura shudder, Shino, Neji and Tenten. And some others but im not sure who."

"Ahh cool, I thought the band the band would turn up but I guess not." Said Kiba to no one in particular.

"The band?"

"Yeah, Hinatas' cousin Neji is in a band. I don't know if the rest if the band will be there but I know Neji will be there. I have met most of them but the guitarist. Hinata says he's cool though." Explained Kiba.

To the boys' dismay, the clouds overhead gave a low rumble and the heavens opened. Big, fat drops of rain bounced off the pavement.

As the pulled up outside Hinata's house, they paid the driver and ran towards the house. Once under the porches little bit of a shelter they opened up the door and walked into the house.

The first thing to greet them was the loud music that was blurring mercilessly out of the huge speakers in the living room, and the smell of a recently lit spliff. There were people Sasuke had never met before. They had their faces turned away. Some were older than him and then there was a huge gaggle of girls.

Out of the group, he could see Sakura Haruno, an old friend. Her pink hair brushed the top of her shoulders and her bangs clipped back with a clip. Then he picked out Tenten. He hadn't really spoken to her much.

"Sasuke! Kiba!"

Turning around at the call of their names. Neji came walking up.

"I see you made it finally. We were going to send a search party out to find you. Hinata is in the kitchen, going completely mad because you hadn't turned up on time." Said Neji, leaning on the kitchen doorframe.

A sound of shattering glass came out of the kitchen.

"I'll go tell her we are here." Said Kiba, before running past Neji and through the mass of people that's had congregated in there.

Sasuke shook his head at his dark haired friend as he ran off to his girlfriend.

"Drink?" asked Neji, turning his eyes on Sasuke.

"Yeah sure."

Now with drink in hand, Sasuke stood leaning on the back of a chair whose occupants where in the midst of swallowing each other's faces.

"Why the hell did I agree to come along?" thought Sasuke, as he took a sip of the drink Neji had passed him before he ran off to host the party.

The drink tasted of strawberries but it burnt its way down his throat and his head feel all warm and a little fuzzy.

He looked out of the window. The sky looked murderous. The rain seemed to be coming down harder than before. The sky reminded Sasuke of home, dark and violent.

A sound of shattering glass brought Sasuke out of his thoughts.

His head started to spin; he hadn't noticed people re-filling his drink.

He felt ill. He needed to lie down.

Stumbling across the room, he reached the stairs to find couples strewn across them making no intention of moving for a while.

Sasuke groaned, he could feel the panic rising. He needed quiet. Edging his way along the wall to keep himself upright.

Sasuke leant against a door and fell through it as the door came open.

Staring up at the ceiling, which was pure white. Sasuke guessed that he was in a bathroom. Scrambling to his feet, he shut the door, locked the lock and then slid down it until he reached the floor. Letting out a sigh. Sasuke felt his panicked start to ebb away slowly.

Opening his eyes, he saw something that made his heart stop.

Someone was in here.

There, beside the bathtub, sat crossed legged and bare foot, was a boy.

He had blond hair that fell across his deep blue eyes which where heavily lidded and outlined with thick black kohl. In between his full pink lips, was a spliff, which just sat there as the blond boy stared up from his guitar, which lay upon his legs, at his sudden visitor. Sasuke could only look at the guy in front of him in awe.

"He looks like a naughty angel." Thought Sasuke. He caught himself as he almost giggled.

Having jumped up. Sasuke did the most unflattering thing ever.

He full on fainted.


End file.
